detective_newtfandomcom-20200216-history
SIDE STORY 1 PART 1 INTRO NEWDLES PLEASE EDIT THIS
IF YOU DON'T EDIT THIS, NEWT, I SWEAR. Genre: noir, comedy Theme: murder Starting Prompt: newt handling cases terribly but still winning in court each time causes many people to uproar against him. Who is it about: newt trying to figure out why people are outside his penthouse yelling Year: 1957 Detective Jesus = Kras Naya (Detective Jesus is a code name so newdles and I don't get confused) Detective Jesus sat at his desk with a frustrated look. He was currently trying to solve a case. A murder, to be exact. He handled cases in court terribly, but he still won every time. This had caused an uproar against him. He didn't understand why the uproar had happened at all. The sound greatly distracted him, especially since he was trying to unravel this occurrence. Somebody knocked on the door. The detective called them in, and it was none other than his assistant, Nova. Detective! I believe we have a lead! Nova exclaimed, holding a few folders in her paw. Bring them in. Nova obediently scurried back to reception and quickly came back with the lead informationist. A flamboyant, sparkly mouse walked into the office. The bell that was wrapped around his tail by a bright red ribbon jingled softly. Detective Jesus motioned for him to start talking. The lead adjusted his red bowtie and stepped forward. My name is Newt. He started. I was walking down the boulevard, and I had stumbled onto the scene just as the culprit escaped. I was minding my own business, just drinking my pomegranate juice, admiring the sunset. Which was ''lov-'' Please, get to the actual scene. Detective Jesus sighed. Newt frowned slightly but obligingly continued. Well as I said, I had come across the scene when the assumed culprit escaped. They left very hastily, so I presume they saw me, so they fled as soon as possible. I had almost tripped over the body, leaving my paws drenched in blood. It took me a while to get the blood out of my fur. The Detective pondered for a few moments, then looked up to Newt. Scribbled notes covered his notepad's page. Thankyou, Newt. I'll notify you if I need your assistance again. Newt nodded and dismissed himself. He walked out of the office, leaving our beloved detective alone in his office. "There's been an outbreak of Souris deaths, the cause of the deaths are currently being researched.." He mumbled to himself. Detective Jesus had a suspect already, Colli. She was spotted near the scene but denied every question that might incriminate her. He rubbed his temples, wondering how he would figure this out. He had a head lead and head suspect. He thought of the possibilities that Colli was the murderer. Newt had mentioned the culprit fled as soon as seen, and Colli was seen close to the crime scene. He pondered once more. Colli isn't sloppy, she would have been quick and disposed of the body before anyone could see. She has no time for being slow or lazy. She definitely would have gotten rid of the corpse. He sighed in frustration and stood up from his chair. The Detective grabbed his black coat from the coatrack and threw it on. He opened his office's door and walked up to reception. Assistant Nova. I'm going out for some time. Nova nodded in understanding and jotted something down. Her two-planet-solar-system garment rattled quietly as her tail swayed slightly. He turned to the door once Nova was finished. She waved to Detective Jesus as he walked out. ~{Time-skip}~ - He had been walking for roughly 15 minutes and found himself at Calzone Street. The air was cold, and every step he took made him more alert. Eventually, he came to a stop as he noticed his acquaintance, Dr. Saturn. He was sitting on the stairs of Colli's porch. Detective Jesus approached him steadily. Dr. Saturn saw him walking over and stood up to meet him. Detective! It's been a while. He greeted. His fraise pin shone brightly and almost blinded the Detective. Dr. Saturn smiled softly. Eh, uh, yes..''The Detective cleared his throat. ''Why are you on Ms. Colli's porch? He asked. I was waiting for her to come home. She is out right now. Dr. Saturn immediately responded. Dr. Saturn is, well, peculiar to say the least. His always happy expression is a bit off-putting. He seems to be a nice specimen, but his smile puts Detective Jesus on edge. Dr. Saturn, what do you know about the Boulevard's recent murder? He interrogated. Dr. Saturn cocked his head. What would I know about the murder, Detective? I'm a scientist. He replied. Detective Jesus' eyebrows furrowed. Ms. Colli is a lead suspect. Huh. Well, I haven't heard anything about it. Maybe you should ask ''Ms. Colli.'' I already have, but she denied everything I asked that might incriminate her. The Detective explained. If I'm going to be honest, I believe Ms. Colli is innocent. But Newt backed my suspicion on Ms. Colli even more, even though she opposed them! Ms. Colli would never kill anyone, I was sure, but now I can't even figure out if I think she did it or not! He agitatedly complained. Dr. Saturn put his paw on Detective Jesus' head. Don't think about it too much, Detective. He let his paw slide off the Detective's head as he walked off. Detective Jesus brushed off his fur and let out a sigh. He didn't find out anything. He decided to go back to the office with no new information.